


Antidote

by kimcribs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 4: Balance, F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimcribs/pseuds/kimcribs
Summary: This takes place right after the end of season 3/right at the beginning of season 4. Everything is the same up until that point, but Asami goes with Korra to the Southern Water Tribe while she recovers from her fight with Zaheer. The story goes from there and tells of Korra's healing process with Asami by her side.





	1. Homecoming

“Are you sure you don’t want some company in the Southern Water Tribe? I’m happy to come with you.” Asami rested her hand on Korra’s shoulder, and she was glad to feel the warmth of her friend’s hand comforting her. Korra stared ahead of herself and wanted to exclaim “Yes! Please! I don’t want to be alone!”, but she didn’t.  
“No. I appreciate it, but I’ll only be gone a couple of weeks.” Korra said in the strongest voice she could muster, “A little time alone will be good for me.” Asami said nothing and squeezed Korra’s shoulder.  
Tenzin reached out now and put a hand on her shoulder. “Now, I don’t want you to worry about a thing while you’re gone. Your recovery should be your number one concern.” Korra furrowed her brow at Tenzin, but didn’t say anything. “Jinora, the airbenders, and I have everything under control.” Jinora smiled and nodded at Tenzin’s side, and Korra managed a small smile towards her.  
Korra saw her father walk up behind Mako and Bolin. “I’m sorry to break this up, but we should get moving.” Everyone’s face dropped and a few of them nodded solemnly. Korra’s gaze went to Bolin as big tears started pouring from his eyes.  
“Don’t forget to write!” He gave Korra a big hug and she couldn’t help but smile.  
“I won’t.” Korra lied. Bolin pulled away and Mako came up to her next. He looked concerned as he rested his hand on Korra’s shoulder. Korra had a feeling she would have to get used to this gesture of sympathy.  
“Are you sure you’re going to be okay by yourself?” Mako asked. Korra paused and found herself looking at Asami.  
“No, I’ll be alri-“ Korra started before she was cut off.  
“Maybe Asami should go with you.” Everyone looked at Jinora. “I know you think you need to get through this by yourself, Korra, but isolating yourself from your friends won’t prove anything.” Korra was constantly amazed by Jinora’s wisdom at her young age. Everyone’s head now turned back to Korra, but she stayed silent. Once again, she wanted to exclaim how badly she would love to have Asami with her. When Korra finally opened her mouth to refuse, Asami spoke up first.  
“Chief Tonraq, would you mind delaying your departure for a few minutes so I can pack some bags.” Asami smiled down at Korra. “Or I least so I can get my heavier jacket.”  
“Looks like I don’t really get a choice anymore, do I?” Korra said, sounding just like her old stubborn self. She said her final good byes while Asami collected her things and then they were on their way.

“It’s not going to work. We’ve tried this a hundred times and it hasn’t worked.” Korra sat in the cold tub with her head in her hands, staring helplessly at her numb legs.  
“Just breathe Korra. You’ll get it. Try to wiggle your toes.” Katara said gently. Korra let out a labored breath and dropped her hands. She stared intensely at her toes, focusing on any sensation she could pick up on. Korra furrowed her brow and tensed the parts of her body she could feel while staring at her toes. She dig her fingernails into her palms and sucked in a large breath and stared harder. She was doing everything she could not to think about Zaheer and what he’d done to her. Korra started breaking out into a sweat by the time the flashbacks started.  
Korra was using all the strength she could muster, but even that did nothing to stop Zaheer from taking the air from her lungs. The poison spread through her body rapidly. Korra wanted to scream, but she had no control over anything…  
Korra startled and let out a frightened gasp. “Za-aaheer.” She whispered and quickly had her head back in her hands. Katara got up and put her hands on Korra’s shoulders.  
“I think that’s enough for today. You should rest.” Korra nodded in response. “I’ll get Asami.” Korra nodded again and started to try and get herself out of the tub. At this point Asami was Korra’s one relief from all of the stress. Her family and Katara helped, but talking with Asami was always less pressure. And she was the only person who didn’t look sad when she smiled at Korra. People tended to smile like that when they saw Korra lately.  
Katara came back into the room with Asami trailing behind her. Asami lit up the room when she walked in; it happened every time she entered a room. Her eyes always sparkled and her hair lay perfectly across her shoulders and back. She smiled at Korra, and Korra smiled back the best she could. “You were in here for a long time today. Longer than usual at least.” Asami said, still smiling.  
Korra’s smile dropped. “Nothing changed, though. I still can’t move.”  
“It will take time, Korra. And Asami’s has a point. The fact that you can stay in the sessions longer means you’re getting stronger.” Katara said as Asami started to help Korra into her wheelchair.  
“I suppose.” Korra said as she finally settled into the wheelchair. Asami thanked Katara and helped Korra outside to head back to her parents’ house. Asami wished she had something to tell Korra that would make her feel better, but it was impossible to get to Korra when she was frustrated. Asami pushed the wheel chair in silence, wracking her brain for something that she could say to comfort Korra.  
“It’s only been two months. It will take time to heal, and Katara sounds very optimistic!” Asami finally said, giving Korra’s arm a squeeze.  
“But I told everyone in Republic City that I would be back after a couple weeks and its already been a couple of months!” Korra gasped out and threw her head in her hands. “They expect me to help and I can’t be there.”  
“Hey, hey…” Asami stopped the wheelchair, ran in front of Korra, and rested her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “You went through a lot. No one expects anything from you but to focus on yourself until you feel better.” Korra moved her hands from her face and nodded. Asami gave her usual bright smile. “Let’s not think about that for now, okay? You worked hard today.” Korra returned the smile by instinct, even though she didn’t really feel like smiling. Asami gave Korra’s shoulder one last squeeze and started walking them both home.  
Korra let her mind wander as they made their way home. She thought about the shoulder gesture that Asami had just given her and everyone else seemed to think she needed. From Asami, it was comforting. From everyone else, it just hurt. Part of it was that Asami never looked at Korra like she was a wounded animal like the world seemed to think.  
Asami suddenly ripped Korra from her thoughts. “We should do something fun tonight, get your mind off of this for a little while.”  
Korra let a small smile onto her face. “Any ideas?” Korra looked around at Asami who was already smiling back at her.  
“You’re the local. What is there to do here?” Before Korra could think too much, Asami raised an eyebrow and added, “Any good places to eat?”  
Korra laughed. “Is somebody hungry?” Asami nodded. “Alright, take a left.”  
Asami and Korra spent the rest of the day keeping each other company, first at a restaurant, then playing pai sho at home and talking for hours. Korra’s mind was off of republic city and all the problems from the last few months.  
“It must be getting late.” Asami finally said with a yawn. “I’m exhausted. You really know how to show a girl a good time, Avatar.” Korra blushed.  
“I had a good time, too.” Korra said shyly. “Thanks for cheering me up.” Korra and Asami started to walk to their separate rooms.  
Asami gave Korra one last beaming smile for the night. “Anytime.”


	2. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra continues discovering her relationship with Asami and working on healing from her battle with Zaheer. She has some struggles, but has overcome them so far...

“Focus on moving your big toe.” Katara said softly. Korra stared intensely at her feet and thought hard about how it used to feel when she moved her toes. She tried to imagine the sensation of the movement. Maybe Korra’s imagination had improved since the day before, or maybe it was the pleasant mood Asami had put her in, but her toe finally wiggled.  
“Did you see that?!” Korra exclaimed and beamed at Katara.  
“I did! You’re making great progress! What’s changed?” Before Korra could answer, there was a knock on the door.   
Asami poked her head into the room. “Is everything alright in here? I heard yelling.”  
Korra beamed at Asami. “Asami! I moved my toe!”   
“That’s amazing, Korra! I’m so happy!” Asami exclaimed and she ran over to hug Korra from behind.   
Korra laughed. “Asami, you’re going to get all wet from the bath!” Asami laughed with her and let her hair and scarf fall into the water.  
“I don’t care. We’re celebrating!”  
And for a few months after that, Korra was content slowly recovering with Katara and working with Asami at her side. Months passed with much more pai sho and late nights talking about the world.  
“The spirit realm sounds perfect. I can barely imagine it.” Asami said one night while gazing at Korra. They lay in bed, Asami next to Korra with her head in her hands and her feet kicking behind her like a child.  
“Oh, yeah, it’s great!! I mean, it can be dangerous, but it’s mostly beautiful.” Korra gazed back at Asami, taking in the these moments when it was just the two of them. Asami kept looking at Korra as the conversation faded out.  
“Beautiful…” Asami muttered to herself, and quickly moved her eyes from Korra  
After six months of Korra progressing little by little, the time in the Water Tribe finally got to her. There had been no progress, and the world was moving on without her.

“What’s this stack of papers?” Asami gestured to an untidy stack on Korra’s bedside table. “Avatar paperwork?” Asami joked and smirked at Korra.  
Korra gave a slight smile back, but quickly let it fade. “It’s, ah, letters…. From Mako and Bolin and…” Korra trailed off and knew she was finally about to have the discussion she’d been dreading.  
“I’ve gotten a few letters too, but it doesn’t look like you’ve responded to any of them…” Asami said quietly, and also knew that Korra was getting upset.   
Korra looked at Asami and started shouting. “What am I supposed to say? That I go see Katara every day and that it’s done barely anything? That I’m still sitting here in a wheelchair while they’re out moving on with their lives? That I’m keeping you away from a life too?” Korra turned her head from Asami, feeling annoyed and mad at herself. “Anyway, I don’t have time to write. It’s time for us to go see Katara.”  
The walk to see Katara was much quieter than usual. Asami could feel the boiling temper coming off of Korra. She could feel that this once lively girl was losing her spirit after such a long recovery. All Asami could do was hope Katara could do something to calm Korra if she couldn’t.  
When they got there Katara and Asami sat with Korra as usual, Katara sipping a cup of tea. They were all in front of a set of bars Korra was meant to walk through, like she had tried so many times. For the first time in a while, Korra didn’t feel so eager to start working “Whenever you're ready.” Katara said calmly. Korra sighed and dropped her head.  
“What's the point? We've been at this for almost six months and I can barely take a couple of steps without collapsing.”  
Asami tried to comfort her. “We know you're frustrated, but-“  
“Of course I'm frustrated!” Korra interrupted with a yell. “ A crazy man poisoned me, and now I can't dress myself or cook for myself or do anything for myself…” She looked at Katara, whose expression hadn’t changed, and Asami’s which had dropped from its usual glow. “…and this whole time my friends have been off helping the World while I'm stuck here, and Katara can't even heal me!” Katara’s face finally changed to match Asami’s, and they both looked at Korra in surprise.  
Korra facepalmed. “That came out wrong. I’m sorry.”  
“It's all right.” Asami said with a slight smile returning, and then Katara took back control and continued the lesson  
“Let your anger and frustration flow like water.” Katara got up and walked to Korra  
“I am trying to understand why this happened to me.” Korra shook her head. “I'm tired, Katara. I'm so tired.”  
“Korra, I know you feel alone right now, but you're not the first Avatar who's had to overcome great suffering.” Katara looked back at Asami. “And you’re not alone, and you are the first Avatar to have Asami by their side.” Korra and Asami smiled at each other, and Korra started to feel better. “Just like I watched Aang do, I want to watch you not let anything destroy your spirit. He found meaning in his suffering, and eventually found peace.”  
Korra looked from Asami, to Katara, and back again. “And what am I gonna find if I get through this?”  
Katara let a huge smile come over her face. “I don’t know, but won’t it be interesting to find out?” Korra nodded, and Katara helped her into position at the bars. “Asami, will you go to the other end of the bars?” Asami furrowed her brow, but nodded and walked opposite Korra. Now Korra, close your eyes. Visualize yourself walking over to Asami.”  
Korra took one last look at Asami and squeezed her eyes shut. She imagined the scene right in front of her; the bars were supporting Korra’s weight and made a path straight to Asami, who was lighting the way.   
“Can you see it?” Katara whispered. Korra’s arms wobbled, but she held fast.  
“Yes.” Korra said strongly.  
“Then take that first step.” Korra’s mind set the scene for her perfectly. Asami was right in front of her, waiting for her with open, inviting arms. Korra felt that she needed to be there. In her mind’s eye, Korra willed her right leg to inch forward toward Asami, and she soon realized that it really was moving! Korra kept her eyes shut, but kept moving her legs slowly closer and closer to Asami. In her mind, Korra’s hands reached the ends of the bars, but she kept walking to meet Asami. As she felt herself almost there, Korra opened her eyes to see two bright green ones looking at her. Korra fell forward into Asami’s waiting arms and allowed herself to smile.  
“I’m so proud of you, Korra!” Asami said quietly in her ear as they hugged. “Before you know it, you’ll be back stronger than ever.” Asami pulled Korra away from her to giving her that glowing smile she wore so well. Katara made Korra do the walk back and forth a few more times until she was tired and then let her and Asami go home.  
“Good work today, Korra.” Katara said as she walked the two girls to the door. Before they Asami pushed Korra on her wheelchair out, Katara stopped them with a hand on Korra’s shoulder. Korra froze a bit at the touch, still hating the pity that tended to come with it, but allowed Katara to continue. “Just keep in mind like I said before: The Avatars before you have felt great suffering as you have, so you have the ability within you to move past it.”  
“Thank you, Katara.” Korra said as Asami began them back home.   
“So what are you going to do with the rest of your day off, Avatar?” Asami asked, and Korra could imagine her smirk behind her.   
“Maybe you could help me respond to some of those letters?” Korra asked, turning her head a bit to look at Asami. Asami smiled and giggled.  
“I’d be happy to.” Asami said and walked them the rest of the way home. Asami helped Korra write letters to Mako, Bolin, Jinora, and Tenzin. After that day, it only took Korra a few weeks after that to get back to walking, and a couple months before she could begin training again. Once again, Korra felt uplifted and encouraged knowing Asami was by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update once every couple of weeks!!


End file.
